


Late Night Treat

by writtensmitten



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensmitten/pseuds/writtensmitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji’s craving for a late night milkshake leads to more shenanigans than he initially intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my cute friend over at railroadgreen on Tumblr aka my fav yogscast roleplayer! c; Definitely check them out.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I’ve never written a railbros fic before so if this isn’t super great then, uh, I apologize.

It’s late. It’s really, really late but Benji was on a milkshake kick and Strippin sure as hell was going to get him one, being the ever-giving boyfriend that he was. Strippin’s eyes flicker down to the built-in clock of his car which blinks bright neon green numbers that form the time 2:38am. Benji is almost asleep in the passenger seat next to him, but Strippin can tell that Benji’s trying to stay awake long enough to get his milkshake that he’s made Strippin leave the house so late at night to get.

Benji makes a small whining noise and Strippin’s eyes dart over to find his boyfriend rubbing himself through his sweatpants half-heartedly. Strippin chuckles softly then places a gentle hand on Benji’s knee. “Slow down there, cowboy,” he whispers, teasingly. “You even awake?” Benji mumbles something then turns to smile at Strippin. Strippin decides that his boyfriend is too cute when he’s groggy-tired so he pulls over by an alleyway. The street is practically deserted, which is always a good thing.

“’M awa-ke.” Benji says, and lord, he sounds drunk at this point. He takes Strippin’s hand from where it lay on his knee and moves it to the front of his sweatpants, making his boyfriend palm him through his pants. He groans lowly and thrusts upwards against Strippin’s strong hand as his eyes flutter shut, mouth agape as he writhes around in the passenger seat.

“Are we doing this?” Strippin asks quietly before he starts to rub the front of Benji’s pants more roughly. Benji smiles tiredly as he takes Strippin’s hand and guides it down into his sweatpants to find that he isn’t wearing any underwear beneath them. Strippin practically growls in arousal. “Okay, wow, we’re doing this.” He breathes as he crawls closer to Benji, the gear shift hitting his thigh as he presses soft, teasing kisses to Benji’s neck and jawline as he continues to fondle his boyfriend. Benji presses up against the friction of Strippin’s hand and starts to lazily pull down his own sweatpants.

Strippin is biting into Benji’s neck now, gently, and then with more force as Benji elicits moans that encourage Strippin’s actions. Benji is gripping the door handle as his hips leave the comfort of the seat, grinding up into the air to get more impossibly stimulating friction from his boyfriend’s hand. Strippin decides it’s high time he stops teasing the boy as he grips the base of Benji’s hard cock, stroking up and down slowly in time with his licks and nibbles to Benji’s neck.

Benji finally rids himself of his sweatpants, which are now pooling at his ankles. Strippin cups the side of Benji’s face with his free hand to tilt his face towards him in order to slide their mouths together in a deep, passionate and almost-too-wet kiss. His tongue is swirling around in Benji’s mouth as he tightens his grip on Benji’s cock, the action of which nearly sends Benji over the edge. When Strippin hears the noises that commonly mean that his boyfriend is about to cum, his hand disappears from Benji’s cock, which makes him release a high-pitched whine in response.

“Shhh,” Strippin cooes, rubbing the inside of Benji’s thigh lightly as he continues to pepper kisses all over his face. “I’ve got you,” he tells him as he moves his seat backwards as far as it can go. Strippin then grabs Benji’s hips and hoists him over onto his lap. It’s a tight fit, and Benji has to duck in order to keep from smashing his head into the ceiling of the car, but he doesn’t seem to mind when Strippin begins to thrust up against him. Strippin goes to work unbuckling himself and pulling down his jeans, boxers following suit. He strokes himself a few times for good measure before positioning himself at Benji’s hole, an action he’s quite familiar with after all this time.

“Kiss me,” Benji mumbles and Strippin accommodates, pulling his boyfriend’s head down to where there lips meet again in a battle of tongues. While Benji is preoccupied with trying to focus on kissing him, Strippin takes this opportunity to slide himself into Benji slowly, which makes Benji moan into his mouth. Strippin growls back, placing a hand on Benji’s ass to keep him steady as he lowers him down onto his cock until he’s bottomed out. They take a few moments to just sit there, looking at each other, allowing their breaths to calm and their heart beats to match.

“I love you,” Benji tells him, and Strippin doesn’t care if he’s too tired to even realize what he just said so he kisses him deeply, all sweetness and love and adoration funneled into this kiss as he rubs his hand up under Benji’s shirt to rub his back soothingly.

“I love you, too,” Strippin hums as he kisses at Benji’s tired cheeks. His eyes are closed, and he looks like he could fall asleep right here, on Strippin’s lap, with his dick still buried deep inside of him. Strippin starts to thrust up into Benji slowly, making sure not to hurt the boy as he grabs his head and pulls him down into another kiss.

They grind and grope and fuck like this for a long while, the pace too slow for either of them to really reach a release point. Benji hugs Strippin’s head as if he’s holding onto him for dear life, as if he’s anchoring him there to this point in time so that he doesn’t ever forget how he feels currently. Strippin’s arms are similarly wrapped tight around Benji’s waist, his hips are thrusting up into his boyfriend slowly, up and down and up and down and up as he kisses Benji over and over again.

Strippin’s eyes flicker over to the clock. 3:14am. He decides his boyfriend could do with the rest so it’s his move when he grips the base of Benji’s cock yet again. Benji lets out a small noise that resembles that of a cat’s mewl. He begins to stroke him, thumbing over the slit of his cockhead every now and then on the upward movements as he fucks into Benji a little bit faster now.

Benji is moaning and groaning in ways that Strippin wishes he could explain in words somehow because, God, it’s practically poetic. He strokes him harder now, faster as his hips begin to thrust into Benji deeper, faster, harder. Benji is squeezing Strippin’s neck almost too tight. He’s fucking himself simultaneously onto Strippin’s cock and up into Strippin’s grip as he’s pleasured on both ends of his body. His noises seem to quiet down, much as he does when he’s close to the edge and Strippin feels himself getting nearer and nearer to his own release.

“Fuck,” Strippin whispers, practically hisses as he cums inside of his boyfriend. Wave after wave flows into Benji as Benji fucks up into Strippin’s hand one last time before he, too, is cumming. White streaks paint Strippin’s shirt and hand as the two of them still, coming down from their orgasms together. They smile groggily at each other, both too tired to speak, or even move yet. Benji leans down to kiss Strippin’s mouth lazily, their lips so slow and messy from how tired they are, both from the time of night and the actions they’ve just committed.

“D’you still want that milkshake?” Strippin asks, disturbing the quiet they’d both shared for a good few minutes as they stay intertwined on the driver’s seat. Benji chuckles into the skin of Strippin’s neck, then pulls back to press his nose to Strippin’s as he smiles down at him tiredly.

“You’re enough of a midnight treat for me,” Benji purrs, and they kiss again, long, slow, and lovingly as they both seem to forget that anything even exists in the world besides the two of them.


End file.
